A Last Glance
by AwesomeassAuthor
Summary: She nearly broke, but he saved her. He mended her soul piece by piece until she was complete again. He was the only one she had... but then he left. He left her to her demons, for her to break to a point with no return. She was never the same again... but if he ever comes back... will he fix her like before... or will he shatter instead... once again?
1. Heartbreak

Sometimes, just sometimes, I wish that I could forget it all. I pray I could forget his comforting touch, his beautiful voice, his warm welcoming hands. I wish I just didn't have to remember any of that… I wish I didn't have to remember how being with him made my feel safe. As if just one time in my screwed up, twisted life, everything was going to be ok. And most of all, I wish that the saying "the home is where the heart is" wasn't true… because he was… no, is, my only home… as he has my heart.

He left; he left me to fend for my self in this sorry excuse for a world without a single word. He just walked away, step by step, until his outline was no longer visible and the dust his feet kicked up was now lying on the ground. He didn't look back; to anybody it was as if he didn't know me, just crossed by me on the street. As if when I said those words, they meant nothing to him, and he just shut down, lost all emotion, walked away and erased me out of his life. But I don't want to be erased again. I can't be erased again. I can't be thrown away, I can't be put to the side, I can't be last on someone's list again, not after, for the first time, he made me feel like the first.

When I was broken, when I had nothing, he gave me everything. He gave me the world, because for me, he is my world. He fixed me piece by piece. He made me complete again. He gave me something to fight for, something live for and something to die for. He brought the fire back into my eyes, he brought the passion back into my soul… he healed my shattered heart with every word or touch. But he destroyed me again. Before he came, I didn't think things could get any worse, I thought I was in the deepest pits of hell, I thought this is what true pain felt like. I was wrong. When he left, for a while there was nothing. Then came the pain. It started slowly, like someone dropping water onto your head from a bucket. It starts as trickle, but then comes crashing down all at once. But it wasn't water, no it was lava, it was every horrible, harming object crashing onto you and completely torturing you leaving you empty. It felt like a dagger was plunging into my heart over, and over again cutting it up to pieces, except this time, it was irreparable by no one other than he caused it to brake… as no matter how much he pushes me down, he's the only thing that can ever bring me up.

Ill never again be enveloped in his strong secure arms that protected me from every harm the world could throw at me. Ill never hear him call my crazy wild golden hair "gorgeous princess curls" ever again. Ill never be able to run my hands through his raven black hair as he laid on my lap and we sat in loving silence. Ill never loose myself in those mesmerising sea green eyes that are so full of depth and emotion. The ones that gazed down at me with something I thought was love. Ill never kiss those lips again, the same ones that tasted of home and made me forget everything. And ill never here his heart thumping the same rhythm as mine, reminding me that I'm not alone in this, and will never be as long as he is beside me.

But he's not beside me, nor will he ever be, so I was alone again. I went back to the world of nightmares, monsters, killers, and rapists that he helped me escape. I neared the verge of absolute madness without him… I thought he knew how much I need him. I thought he knew this would happen if he ever left. He was my only light in this dark place.. and I need him like I need air. I thought he knew, I thought he was the first to understand, the first to care, the first to love…

* * *

><p>It's been 4 years since he left, but I've never gotten over him… not once. I still don't have a home, nor do I have a proper heart to function with. He took everything and left me nothing. The nightmares got worse, I've nearly killed my self multiple times, it's pure luck that I manage to wake up before any serious damage occurs… this is what he's done to me, this is what I've become. I tried to forget him, tried to think that he was just a dream so I could get over him, the amusing part is, that even if he was a dream, he ended in a nightmare, proving that nothing good is possible to happen to me. But I couldn't… not even for a second. He never left my mind. And as much as I hate to say… on the days I couldn't take it and was ready to give up… I would visit the old memories of us, when I felt safe and cared for and loved, it was the only thing keeping me from giving up. Ironic how he is the reason I want to give up in the first place, yet he is also the reason that I haven't… but no matter what happens. I cant stop loving him, never have never will. And I know if I ever see him again… I will break all over again, even worse than before… because seeing him means that he is fine, he is happy, why else would he be in public where I live? And if he's happy, it truly means none of that was real, nothing we shared meant anything to him. if that's true, I don't think the memories I have of him will work anymore, as one of the few things that kept them real was the love that radiated off of him just for me. And if the memories no longer work, I'm fairly certain I will die.<p>

That's why he couldn't come back, he couldn't come and ruin this any more than its already been messed up. As much as he has the ability to fix me again, it wont matter because he was done with me, he was finished the moment he turned his back on me 4 years ago… meaning the only thing left that he could do, is break me even more. But I didn't have to worry so much about it as there's no possibility of him ever returning, I was left to myself once again.

But remember how I said nothing good can ever happen to me… ya well, here's something else to back up that statement…

He came back.


	2. Annabeth's Past, Part 1

**A/N Hi Peoples of this universe who are reading my story... this is the next chapter... well more like part 1 of the next chapter. This is basically Annabeth's background up until she meets Percy... So I really hope you enjoy... and please read the A/N at the end. Thanks! **

Today started off relatively well, at least compared to most times. Well, it was as nice as it could get when you're living on the streets. Ya… I live on the streets. Everyone I love left me. My mother died when I was 7 leaving me with my father. Things were absolutely horrible, sure we were fine physically and financially, but emotionally, we were both heavily scarred. I was very close to my mother, she knew everything little thing about me, every secret, every problem I had… she helped me through them all… she was like my rock. I thought that after she died I would float away without her; I was so disconnected from everything.

My father was just as bad. He would never come out of his room and put everything in his work. He stopped caring about me, I had to do everything myself as he only catered to his needs. I learned to take care of myself at 7, I never had a childhood, I always had to act years older than I was in order to care for myself. Then one absolutely horrible day, my father came home drunk with a woman in his arms. As if he knew I was going to question him, he sent the woman upstairs and then gave me a horrible glare and threatened to not give me any food for a week if I went to his room and didn't go to sleep. I knew my father was depressed, but he never acted so cruel towards me, simply out of fear I nodded and ran to room and locked the door. As hard as I tried, I couldn't sleep due to all the sounds coming from my father's room. At that age I didn't know what exactly was going on, but I had an idea (I was a very curios child, how I found out is a story for another time) of what it was, but I couldn't believe he would ever do that to mom, so I chose to think it was just the T.V.

The following morning was nice for once, no yelling from my father to go make him something (he ended up making me do everything for him, as well as having to care for myself) or to get up. I got ready and was going to go to school when I noticed my father's car wasn't in the driveway. I assumed he finally decided to go to work and I ten walked to school. When I got home, his car wasn't there, which was very odd as he is always home when I get back from school. As I entered the house, I went to the kitchen to start on my homework. I realized I needed a ruler for the sheet, so I headed to my father's room to get it as he always has extra supplies. As soon as I entered the room, I noticed something was off. All of my father's stuff was gone, his clothes, papers, supplies, everything gone. I started panicking. I called my father but it said that number doesn't exist anymore. I decided to wait a bit, thinking I must have forgot his number.

It was 11 o'clock at night when I finally put 2 and 2 together; I was a very bright child. The missing belongings, no car, wrong phone number and him not being home can only mean something. He left. He left me at the age of 7 with just this house and nothing else, and if we didn't pay our rent for this month for the house, I wouldn't have a home either. I secretly hoped that even though he left me, he would still pay for me to have a place in. surprise, surprise, he didn't. I was kicked out and only had enough time to collect my belongings, which consisted of a few clothes, water bottles, as much food I could get and pictures of just me and my mother. I don't think I could ever face my father again or even see a picture of him. From that point onward I lived on the streets but still went to school, I needed to be able to have education so when I was old enough, I could work to pay for my necessities.

I changed my last name, I could no longer be a Chase, I didn't want anything to do with my father anymore; I took my mother's maiden name instead. Her name was Athena Williams; therefore my name became Annabeth Williams. I changed schools too, as everyone knew me at my previous school and therefore my cover wouldn't work. I stayed completely secluded from everyone. I only spoke to the teacher, and that's only when I was asked a direct question. I tried my hardest in school, I put everything in to studying, as a way of distracting my self from circumstances and came out top in every year.

My routine was the same everyday. I had managed to grab a sleeping bag from the house and I slept wherever there was space in the bag. Then I'd wake up, gather all my belongings and fine the closest public washroom finish my morning routine and change my clothes and head to school. Due to my minimal amount of rations, I only ate once a day and the meal usually consisted of some sort of fruit, a granola bar and water. This routine was fine until I ran out of food. That's when I started stealing. I used to nick from people's lunches and that's usually all I took. But then it slowly started becoming supplies like paper and pencils when I no longer had any of those, and as I came into 6th grade, it was clothes, as I no longer fit into the ones I had as a child. And on rare occasions, I took some money too for when I was at a all time low and desperately needed something I couldn't steal.

This routine continued all the way to sophomore year of high school. It would have gone for longer, if I hadn't bumped into a certain green-eyed boy and everything changed.

**A/N WHAT DID U PEOPLES THINK!? Lemme know in the reviews k? Ok so i wanted to mention that all of this (other than the first 2 lines) are all of Annabeth's past, up until she meets Percy. This is part 1 of this chapter as I mentioned previously, and the next chapter will be her time with Percy and I will end the "trip to memory lane" either next chapter, or chapter 4 and get on with the day i mentioned at the beginning of the chapter (which is 2 years after Percy left). Well that's all for now! **

**Till next time, **

xoxo AwesomeassAuthor


End file.
